Chilled Chaos
HE SUCKSv Game, and his intense knowledge of MMO's, especially World of Warcraft. He is no longer a Creature because he did not like the idea of the Creatures becoming a business. The Creature House had not been thought of at the time when Chilled quit. It should also be noted that Nova and Chilled did not get along. Chilled described his personal life as a stereotypical nerd, just hanging out with friends and playing games. Bio Chilled started his "interwebz" career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the flame when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Chilled started his Machinima career on his old YouTube account, youtube.com/ChilledChaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record console footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the GameSpot Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group kind of spread apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video and gave a little bit of insight on Formspring. Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew and The Bros Angels along with Diction, Smarty, and others. Currently Ongoing Games *Minecraft *Catherine *Halo 2 *Little Big Planet 2 *Just Cause 2 *Katawa Shoujo (On Haitus) *The Sims 3 *Yu-Gi-Oh *Trouble in Terrorist Town (GMOD Gamemode) *Worms Reloaded *Spore Trivia *Chilled has shown an extreme aggressive side when frustrated with The Impossible Game, destroying several controllers and a Snapple bottle in rage. **He has confirmed that these are real outbursts and are not fake. *Contrary to belief, "Crious" in "CriousGamers", is "serious", not "curious". *In his and Diction's Just Cause 2 Multiplayer Mod Playthrough he and Nova, playing with Sp00n, played on the same server, although he didn't know since James' username is DayQuil, with him stealing Nova's car, and Nova stealing it back. Just Cause 2 MP Mayhem 5- CRASH! at 7:40. *Has stated that he hates toast. *Chilled often cracks various types of jokes about being in a relationship with Ze, and or cuddling or living with him in Minecraft series, when they have to stick together to survive the night. *Chilled was constantly referred to as "Filled GayAss" by Lyle Catchphrases/Quotes *"You're breaking science." *"FOR SCIENCE!" *"Get the hell outta my house!" *"Define ___________..." *"You/Ya Floozy!!!" *"I never cheated on you!" *"Pick up your dick" (Sims 3) *"The patented triple flirt method" (Sims 3) *"I'm a father!" (Heavy Rain) *"Mother of Pearl" *"Bros Angels, we ride hard!" *"My God..." *"Dammit ______!" *"America" *"Merica *"The internet!" *"It's completely diabolical!" *"Diabolical!" *"You SLUT!!" (Sims 3) Links Category:Critters and Friends Category:Creature Category:Ex-Creature